Circlets
by Shinomiya Kaede
Summary: Untuk Kuroka. Kumpulan kisah pendek berkisar ratusan hingga 3000 kata tentang cinta, persahabatan dan keluarga. Pairings alert: Souji/Naoto & Yosuke/Chie. Weekly updated!
1. Little Naoto's Diary, Part I

**Catatan penulis: **

Fanfiksi ini kuhadiahkan untuk partnerku **Kuroka**, sebagai kado kecil dariku untuk ulang tahunnya bulan Oktober 2011 lalu (terima kasih banyak untuk kesabarannya dan-silakan lempar aku dengan sandal karena baru dipublish bulan Februari (aku emang keterlaluan) :'DD

(dan hiatus yang agak lama pula, tapi sekarang aku memutuskan untuk kembali)

Fanfiksi ini berisi kumpulan kisah-kisah pendek (bisa dalam bentuk kisah biasa dengan _PoV_ orang pertama hingga ketiga, catatan atau diari seseorang, dan masih banyak lagi) dan lepas berkisar antara ratusan hingga 3000 kata, yang saling berkaitan antara kisah yang satu dengan yang lain (dan inilah latihan saya juga untuk menulis lebih banyak _one-shot_ (yang tetap saja masih berkaitan, belum sanggup untuk _one-shot_ murni). Kurang lebih agak mirip dengan _Memories of Their Seasonal Year__. _Untuk kumpulan kisah ini, aku berani menjamin untuk _weekly updated _(demi pembaca sekalian, khususnya partnerku)

Selamat membaca (atau tidak) X'D

* * *

><p><strong>Circlets<strong>

**Series of short stories about Love, Friendship, and Family**

**:-:**

**Little Naoto's Diary, Part I**

_(Buku Harian Naoto Kecil, Bagian Pertama)_

:-:

_Notes: slight Souji/Naoto_

* * *

><p><em><span>Halaman Pertama<span>_

_Dear Diary,_

Aku baru mendapatkanmu hari ini. Senang untuk berbagi hidup bersamamu sekarang dan untuk masa yang akan datang. Aku berpikir untuk memberikan nama untukmu, seperti yang dilakukan tokoh terkenal itu, Anne Frank. Ia menamai _diary _miliknya dengan nama 'Kitty' (aku akan mencarikan nama yang lebih terdengar keren dibanding itu). Hanya saja aku membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan nama terbaik. Beri aku waktu sedikit.

Aku baru saja mendapatkan nama setelah berpikir selama 2 jam. Nama ini _sempurna_. Aku akan menamaimu

_**Ralat**_

Yakushiji-san baru saja mengintip halaman pertama dan ia tersenyum _geli_. Apa dia kira tindakanku bodoh? Memberi nama pada _diary_? Tidak, kalau dipikir-pikir, memang agak bodoh. Bagaimanapun, kau ini—_benda_ ini—bukan makhluk hidup, kan? Untuk seterusnya, aku akan memanfaatkanmu—_diary _ini—secara sewajarnya dan seharusnya.

_Shirogane Naoto, 27 April 2002. _

(...Salam kenal...)

* * *

><p><em><span>Halaman Kedua<span>_

**29 April 2002**

Hari ini geng _itu _melakukannya lagi. Sekarang mereka mencoret-coret mejaku dengan _krayon,_ dan apa kau tahu? Aku yang _disuruh _membersihkannya oleh Sensei sepulang sekolah. Sensei begitu idiot.

Aku harus menahan malu belajar menggunakan meja yang dicoret-coret dengan kalimat-kalimat _bodoh, tidak masuk akal, _dan _omong kosong__. _Apa maksudnya kalimat yang ditulis di pinggir meja dengan krayon _merah jambu_ itu? '_Takeshi loves Naoto'_? Siapa itu Takeshi?

'Siapakah Takeshi?' bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk diselidiki. Karena itu, aku tidak akan mencantumkannya dalam buku penyelidikan kasus kecilku.

Siang itu aku bersusah payah membersihkan meja dengan lap basah. Aku pulang dengan berkeringat. _Mood_-ku tidak lagi baik untuk bermain di atas bukit.

_Menyebalkan._

* * *

><p><em><span>Halaman Ketiga<span>_

**12 Mei 2002**

Hari ini aku melihat deretan novel menarik yang dipajang di rak buku ruang kerja _Ojii-chan_. Aku membaca nama _Sherlock Holmes _(rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu). Aku memperhatikan sekeliling untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ruang kerja itu kosong. Aku berjalan ke arah kursi di depan meja kerja _Ojii-chan_ dan mendorongnya hingga berhenti tepat di bawah rak buku yang memajang novel-novel itu. Aku segera naik ke atas kursi dan berusaha menggapainya.

_Tinggi sekali._

_Ojii-chan_ pasti sengaja meletakkannya setinggi itu. Kudengar tidak ada unsur yang benar-benar berbahaya dalam _Sherlock Holmes _yang tidak pantas dibaca anak-anak seusiaku, lalu _mengapa_?

Tidak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar langkah _Ojii-chan_ yang tenang. Tidak mungkin Yakushiji-san, karena langkah Yakushiji-san lebih tidak teratur dibanding langkah _Ojii-chan_. Aku langsung terburu-buru melompat dari kursi dan hendak menggesernya ketika _Ojii-chan_ membuka pintu.

Ia hanya tersenyum.

_Belum saatnya. Sebentar lagi kau boleh membacanya, Nao-chan._

Itulah yang dikatakannya.

NB: aku ingin cepat _tinggi _(dan dewasa?)

* * *

><p><em><span>Halaman Keempat<span>_

**30 Mei 2002**

_Sherlock Holmes ternyata detektif yang keren (maksudku, hebat!)_

Aku harus secepat mungkin mengembalikan novel ini pada anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu (kenapa _abu-abu_? Aku sudah mencantumkannya dalam buku penyelidikan kasus kecilku) sebelum Yakushiji-san menemukan ini dalam kamarku atau tasku.

Terima kasih banyak untuk Seiji—Souji—Shuji—Shoji—aku tidak ingat (sepertinya waktu itu aku terlalu senang mendapatkan pinjaman novel ini darinya, jadi aku tidak begitu memperhatikan namanya).

Tapi anak berambut abu-abu itu mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai Charles Dickens dibanding Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Hmm.

* * *

><p><em><span>Halaman Kelima<span>_

**25 Juni 2002**

Aku menemui anak laki-laki itu lagi di depan lokernya. Nyaris sebulan kami tidak bertemu lagi, mungkin ia telah melupakan aku.

Dan lagi, waktu itu pertemuan pertama kami hanya sebatas peristiwa singkat yang kurang lebih seperti ini:

_(Anggap saja nama anak laki-laki itu Seiji)_

_Seiji: (mengeluarkan buku berjudul Sherlock Holmes dari dalam lokernya) _

_Aku: (kebetulan saja berjalan melintasi lokernya dan terhenti (secara refleks) menatap buku itu)_

_Seiji: (agak terkejut melihatku dan (mungkin) tatapanku yang tidak lepas dari bukunya) Ingin pinjam?_

_Aku: Eh, maaf... aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu._

_Seiji: (tersenyum sambil menyodorkan buku itu padaku) kembalikan saja ke lokerku setelah kau selesai membacanya._

_Aku: Terima kasih... um..._

_Seiji: namaku Seta Seiji. Sebenarnya karya Charles Dickens lebih menarik untukku dibanding ini. Dah._

(_Dan Seiji berjalan pergi)_

(Mengapa tulisanku baru saja terlihat bodoh dan dramatis? Seharusnya aku _tidak _menulis peristiwa ini dalam bentuk _drama script_)

(NB: Tidak ada yang boleh membaca ini.)

Aku menyapanya ragu, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anak itu karena sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan novelnya.

_Tidak masalah_. Ia menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian aku kembali menanyakan namanya untuk memastikan. _Namamu Seta Seiji?_

Anak lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya kemudian tertawa kecil. _Bukan, tapi Seta Souji. _

_Oh._

* * *

><p><em><span>Halaman Keenam<span>_

**17 Juli 2002**

Aku lebih sering berpapasan dengan Seta Souji (bukan lagi Seta Seiji) di koridor. Biasanya Souji-san akan menyapa 'Halo, Naoto-chan', dan aku akan membalasnya. Tanpa terasa, hal itu sudah jadi rutinitas kami.

Hari ini, pertama kalinya kami meluangkan waktu makan siang bersama-sama di atap sekolah. Dia memuji masakan Yakushiji-san, dan aku memuji masakan ibunya. Aku sangat menikmati waktu yang kuluangkan bersamanya hari ini.

NB: _California roll_ buatan ibu Souji-san sangat lezat.

* * *

><p><em><span>Halaman Ketujuh<span>_

**14 Agustus 2002**

Aku dan Souji-kun (tidak lagi menggunakan '-san', ia bilang agak terlalu formal) lebih sering meluangkan waktu bersama. Bahkan aku berani mengajaknya ke tempat biasa aku bermain, memanjat pohon bersamanya, mengajarinya hal-hal mekanik, dan cara membuat lencana detektif.

Mungkin karena hal itu, _mereka _semakin menjadi-jadi. Hari ini meja belajarku dicoret-coret lagi.

_'Naoto loves Souji-senpai ^0^' _

_'Takeshi is crying :'(' _

Mereka sekumpulan orang bodoh.

* * *

><p><em>Halaman Kedelapan<em>

**20 September 2002**

Hari ini tepat satu tahun sejak meninggalnya _Otou-san _dan _Okaa__-san_. Aku mengenakan pakaian terbaikku, dan telah menulis surat izin absen untuk sekolah. _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san _adalah dua orang detektif yang hebat. Mengapa mereka meninggal terlalu cepat? Terkadang aku sama sekali tidak memahami hidup ini. Aku masih ingat betapa hidupku sangat bergantung pada mereka dulu sebelum mereka meninggal. Tentu saja, mereka sering bepergian, tetapi aku selalu menunggu dan rela menunggu hingga larut malam.

Mungkin karena mereka dua figur di dunia ini yang menunjukkan kepedulian yang kuharapkan. Aku sangat menyayangi _Ojii-chan_ dan Yakushiji-san, tetapi mereka tidak dapat berperan sebagai ayah dan ibu, kan?

Selain itu, aku tidak menginginkan orang tuaku digantikan.

Hari itu aku menangis di depan makam mereka. _Ojii-chan _menepuk pundakku berkali-kali. _Waktu mereka sudah habis. Ayah dan ibumu telah melakukan yang terbaik semasa hidup mereka. Mereka akan selalu dikenang. _

Pulang dari makam, Souji-kun sudah menungguku di gerbang depan. Ia membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan segar dan terlihat cukup mahal.

_Aku membawakanmu buah-buahan. Kukira kau sakit. _

Mungkin aku tidak begitu kesepian.

* * *

><p>:-:<p>

.

.

"Sedang membaca apa, Naoto?"

Shirogane Naoto tersentak kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan buku harian yang pernah ia tulis bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang tempatnya duduk. "S-Senpai-"

Seta Souji melirik buku harian kecil itu dengan sorot ketertarikan terpancar dari matanya. "Buku catatan penyelidikan kasus?" tanya pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menebak.

"Ya." Gadis itu menjawab agak terlalu cepat, kemudian menyelipkan pembatas yang sudah tercantum dalam buku harian itu. Souji menyunggingkan sedikit senyum jahil.

"Sepertinya bukan..." Souji berasumsi, "kau bukan pembohong yang baik, Naoto."

Naoto segera menyimpan buku harian kecil itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia menggumam pelan, lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa melupakanmu..."

Souji menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak mendengar gadis itu terlalu jelas. "Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Naoto. "Aku baru saja mendapat tantangan baru dari _Phantom Thief_. Aku... senang... kau memutuskan untuk meluangkan waktu bersamaku."

Seniornya itu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah..." ujarnya pelan, "kasus _Phantom Thief _ini sangat menarik."

Naoto tidak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum. Ia mulai membaca kartu tantangan yang baru saja ia terima dan membiarkan Souji mendengarkan setiap kalimatnya dengan seksama.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan penulis yang kedua:<strong>

Maaf karena amat sangat amburadul. Aku akan... berusaha menulis... dengan lebih baik lagi...

*down*

Untuk fanfiksi multichap-ku yang lain, karena goal-ku adalah menyelesaikan mereka, maka aku masih akan berusaha menyelesaikan mereka XD terima kasih bagi mereka yang bersedia menunggu dan terima kasih bagi semua yang bersedia menyumbangkan _review. _

**Shinomiya Kaede****/Snow Jou**


	2. A Small Party and Featherman

**Circlets**

**Series of short stories about Love, Friendship, and Family**

**:-:**

**A Small Party and Featherman**

_(Sebuah Pesta Kecil dan Featherman) _

:-:

_Notes: a bit of Temperance Social Link, slight Souji/Naoto_

* * *

><p>Hari itu cuaca cerah berawan. Gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih sebersih salju menutupi sebagian cahaya terik dari penguasa langit siang yang berapi-api. Sejuknya angin yang berhembus menjadikan cuaca hari itu terasa hangat dan sempurna.<p>

Cuaca hari itu mungkin dapat digunakan untuk membantu mendeskripsikan perasaan Shirogane Naoto tatkala ia mendapatkan kartu tantangan lain dari _Phantom Thief_ di dalam kotak suratnya pada pagi hari sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah. Hari itu juga, Naoto berencana mengajak Seta Souji untuk membahas tantangan berikutnya.

Namun rencana gadis itu batal.

Pada jam istirahat, tiba-tiba saja Tatsumi Kanji mendatangi Naoto dengan satu kotak kardus berukuran cukup besar. Pemuda yang berpenampilan seperti preman itu berbicara gagap dan ia terlihat sangat gugup. "N-Na-Naoto," Kanji berhasil mengucapkan nama gadis di hadapannya, "b-bisakah kau—m-maksudku, bisakah aku meminta tolong p-padamu?" Kanji menghindari kontak matanya dari Naoto, kemudian menggumamkan kata-kata seperti _'sialan kau, Rise'_ sebelum ia menelan ludah dan kembali menatap Naoto.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Kanji-kun?" Naoto bertanya sopan seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi khusus.

"T-tolong... berikan kotak kardus ini pada Senpai... uh, kau tahu maksudku—yang kumaksud adalah Souji-senpai... uh... _yeah_..."

Naoto menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Kau memintaku memberikan kotak ini pada Senpai?" tanya sang gadis seraya menerima kotak kardus yang ternyata cukup ringan itu dari Kanji.

Kanji menelan ludah, "Y-ya, semacam itulah... uh... selamat tinggal!" ucap pemuda itu sebelum ia berlari cepat meninggalkan Naoto.

Naoto menghela napas. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti Kanji. Tingkah pemuda itu tidak seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan tidak segugup ini di depan Souji-senpai yang mereka hormati sebagai pemimpin kelompok. Sementara jika berhadapan dengan Naoto, pemuda itu bertingkah sangat aneh. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Penampilan gadis itu, mungkin?

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah, Naoto mengangkat satu kotak kardus dari Kanji untuk ia sampaikan pada Souji. Ia mencari-cari Senpai-nya itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu di sekolah. Ketika mencari Souji di koridor lantai dua, Naoto bertemu dengan salah satu seniornya yang juga rekan satu tim investigasi, Hanamura Yosuke.<p>

"Yosuke-senpai..." Naoto menyapa seniornya itu dengan sopan. "Apa kau tahu di mana Souji-senpai?"

Yosuke memperhatikan kotak kardus yang dibawa Naoto, kemudian pandangannya tertumbuk kembali pada gadis itu. "Hey, kau yakin kotak itu tidak berat? Hati-hati, lenganmu patah..." Yosuke tersenyum jahil. Entah kenapa, Yosuke sepertinya sangat senang menggoda dan merendahkan Naoto. Padahal, jelas-jelas pemuda ber-_headphone _itu tahu bahwa _persona _milik Naoto juga mampu menyerang dengan fisik.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku..." jawab Naoto agak dingin. Mau tidak mau, gadis itu merasa sedikit kesal dengan Yosuke.

"Ya, ya..." pemuda itu tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu di mana dia. Souji selalu sibuk dengan banyak orang. Misalnya, hari ini ia berjalan-jalan dengan Rise, kemudian esoknya aku melihatnya bersama seorang nenek tua, kemudian di hari lain ia sedang bersama seorang wanita muda—kadang-kadang wanita muda itu juga berbeda-beda tiap harinya. Kadang-kadang ia bersama Chie, kemudian Yukiko... kemudian Matsunaga Ayane, Ozawa Yumi, Ebihara Ai—_agh! _Souji itu sangat beruntung!"

Naoto terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu bahwa Souji memiliki banyak sekali teman dekat dan kenalan, salah satu dari kaum wanita yang disebutkan Yosuke di atas mungkin saja adalah pacarnya. Jika Naoto boleh menebak, kemungkinan besar kekasih Souji adalah Rise, atau Yukiko-senpai, atau bisa jadi Ebihara-senpai.

"Jadi inti perkataanmu adalah, kau tidak tahu di mana Senpai berada...?" Naoto bertanya pelan. Yosuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Hm... hari ini hari Rabu, kan? Mungkin saja ia pergi ke bukit..." pemuda itu akhirnya berkata.

"Bukit?" Naoto bertanya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Yosuke.

"Ya, sesekali pada hari Rabu, Souji akan pergi ke bukit. Untuk apa, aku tidak tahu."

Naoto akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi ke sana, kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Yosuke-senpai..." ucapnya sopan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yosuke.

Namun suara Yosuke kembali terdengar di belakangnya. "Hei, Naoto! Tunggu sebentar!"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Yosuke dengan bingung. Pemuda itu segera masuk ke kelasnya dengan cepat dan keluar dengan kantong plastik yang ujungnya terikat. "Aku lupa menyampaikan ini pada Souji. Bisa tolong sampaikan...?"

* * *

><p>Naoto harus menunggu bus di terminal yang akan mengantarnya naik ke bukit. Entah kenapa, kotak kardus dan kantong plastik itu terasa sedikit lebih berat dibanding saat pertama kali ia menerimanya dari Kanji dan Yosuke. Mungkin ia mulai merasa pegal dan lelah menunggu. Bus itu tidak datang juga.<p>

"Naoto-kun!" gadis itu mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya dari jauh. Suaranya sangat familiar, dan sesuai dugaan gadis itu, ia melihat Kujikawa Rise berlari ke arahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam kerja putihnya yang biasa ia kenakan saat membantu neneknya berbisnis _tofu._ Rise tersenyum riang saat ia menghampiri Naoto.

"Naoto-kun, waktunya pas sekali! Bisakah kau membantuku?" ucap Rise sambil membawa sekantong besar berisi _tofu_. "Kau menunggu bus untuk ke bukit? Benar, bukan? Tolong sampaikan ini pada Senpai—" ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika ia baru menyadari Naoto sudah membawa kotak kardus dan kantong plastik yang cukup besar. "Ah, sayang sekali, padahal kupikir kau bisa membantuku..."

Naoto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Rise. Benda-benda ini tidak berat..." ia tersenyum kecil. Rise tersenyum lega.

"Jadi aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?" ucap Rise riang seraya meletakkan sekantong besar tofu itu di atas kotak kardus yang dibawa Naoto. Seketika itu, gadis dengan topi biru itu merasakan beban yang jauh lebih berat dibanding sebelumnya yang harus ia tahan dengan kedua lengannya.

"Maaf, Naoto-kun, hari ini toko ramai sekali. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengantarkan _tofu _ini pada Souji-senpai dan mungkin meluangkan sejumlah waktu bersamanya..." ucap Rise dengan pipi memerah. Jelas sekali Rise sangat menyukai Souji. "Tapi... kewajibanku membantu nenek tidak memungkinkan. Terima kasih banyak, Naoto-kun! Kau teman yang terbaik!"

Gadis dengan rambut dikuncir dua itu berlari kembali ke tokonya sambil melambai ke arah Naoto.

Bus akhirnya tiba beberapa saat setelah Naoto nyaris menjatuhkan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

* * *

><p>"Souji onii-chan! Ayo main dengan kami!"<p>

"Tidak! Souji onii-chan harus bermain dengan aku!"

"Souji onii-chan! Souji onii-chan!"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu bernama Seta Souji itu tertawa ketika ia ditarik ke sana kemari oleh anak-anak kecil di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya berkata, "Kalau kalian bersikap seperti anak baik hari ini, aku punya beberapa hadiah untuk kalian," ucap Souji sambil tersenyum.

Seketika, anak-anak yang dititipkan orang tua mereka yang bekerja terlihat antusias.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Apa cukup untuk kami semua?"

"Mainan baru?"

"Uang!"

"Boneka?"

"_Neo-Featherman_!"

Pertanyaan dan tebakan beruntun anak-anak itu membuat Souji tersenyum. Pemuda itu memandang langit jingga yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Seharusnya mereka hampir tiba, tapi...

Saat itu juga, Souji melihat bus yang telah sampai di dekat bukit. Pemuda itu menunggu Yosuke, Kanji, dan Rise yang akan turun dari bus, membawakan pesanannya. Namun yang turun dari bus ternyata adalah seseorang yang tidak disangkanya.

Souji melihat Shirogane Naoto turun dari bus dengan sekotak besar kardus, kantong plastik belanja, dan sekantong _tofu _di atas kardus itu. Sesaat, pemuda itu terlihat kaget. Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum dan berdiri. Ia melambai sambil berjalan menghampiri Naoto yang juga sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Souji onii-chan, siapa dia?"

"Temanmu?"

"Dia _ganteng_!"

"Bodoh! Dia perempuan! Kalian tidak mengikuti gosip ya?"

Suara anak-anak itu memenuhi udara. Souji tidak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya ketika mendengar kata-kata beberapa anak yang mengira Naoto laki-laki. Pemuda itu semakin tidak dapat berhenti menyunggingkan senyum ketika ia melihat ekspresi Naoto ketika ia dikira laki-laki.

"Mungkin kau seharusnya mengganti seragam sekolahmu, Naoto." Souji berbisik pelan. Gadis bertopi biru itu tidak terlihat terhibur sama sekali.

"Pesananmu," ucapnya cepat seraya memindahkan semua barang-barang itu ke lengan Souji, "dari Yosuke-senpai, Kanji-kun, dan Rise. Tidak perlu membayar kurirnya, terima kasih." Gadis itu berbalik sambil menurunkan topinya sedikit. Souji ingin sekali tertawa, tetapi ia berhasil menahannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naoto..." Souji berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Bagaimana kalau kau menungguku sebentar saja dan kita akan naik bus bersama? Lihat, bus itu sudah meninggalkan bukit, kan?"

Gadis itu berhenti melangkah, kemudian berbalik kembali pada Souji. "Baiklah..." ucapnya pelan.

* * *

><p>Naoto duduk di <em>gazebo<em> sementara memperhatikan anak-anak itu dengan antusias menonton Souji yang memasak sejumlah besar _tofu_ dengan panci dan kompor mini yang dibawanya.

"Souji onii-chan! Aku ingin coba!" seru salah seorang anak perempuan sambil merebut sendok besar dari tangan Souji dan mengaduk-aduk tofu yang tengah direbus.

Souji tersenyum. "Biarkan seperti itu..." ujar pemuda itu pelan dan menutup panci.

"Apa kau biasa memasak makanan untuk mereka?" Naoto akhirnya bertanya ketika Souji duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak..." Pemuda itu tersenyum, "tapi hari ini spesial."

Naoto mengangkat alisnya dan Souji jelas dapat menduga pertanyaan selanjutnya. Ia menjawab sebelum Naoto bertanya. "...Kau lihat saja nanti."

Ketika _tofu _itu sudah siap, anak-anak kecil itu terlihat tidak sabar untuk menyantap _tofu-tofu_ lezat tersebut. Souji sudah menyediakan beberapa sendok, sumpit, dan mangkuk kecil untuk anak-anak itu.

"Sebelum kita makan bersama..." Souji mengumumkan di depan, "aku ingin Yuuta maju ke depan dan berdiri di sampingku."

Anak-anak itu mulai saling berbicara seperti segerombolan lebah dan melirik ke arah salah seorang anak lelaki bernama Yuuta. Sesaat, anak lelaki berambut coklat itu terlihat bingung, kemudian berjalan ke depan dan berdiri di samping Souji.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Yuuta menganga melihat seloyang kue ulang tahun yang dibawakan salah satu wanita tua pengurus penitipan anak. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan seloyang kue krim dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala dengan tulisan '_Happy Birthday Yuuta' _di atas meja.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuuta." Souji tersenyum dan memosisikan Yuuta di depan kue dengan lilin-lilin itu. Sekelompok anak-anak di depan mereka bersorak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuuta!" mereka semua tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

"Ucapkan harapanmu di depan kue itu..." Souji memegang pundak Yuuta. Anak lelaki itu terdiam sejenak.

Souji mengenal Yuuta sebagai anak yang selalu bermasalah di depan ibunya. Tidak seperti anak-anak lain, Yuuta tidak pernah antusias dan bahkan kehilangan semangat ketika ibunya datang menjemput. Anak lelaki itu selalu menghindari sang ibu.

Anak lelaki itu jelas terlihat kaget, kemudian ekspresinya menunjukkan ia terpesona, dan akhirnya anak lelaki itu terlihat sedih.

Souji mengangkat alis. "Yuuta?"

Naoto memperhatikan anak itu. Seketika, gadis itu melihat sorot mata yang mirip seperti sorot matanya sendiri ketika ia masih kecil. "Anak itu..." Naoto bergumam sendiri, "...menginginkan kasih sayang..."

"Aku ingin..." Yuuta akhirnya berbicara di depan lilin ulang tahun yang menyala-nyala, "...hubunganku dengan ibuku pulih." Ia memejam, kemudian meniup lilin-lilin di atas kue itu hingga padam.

Anak-anak bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. _Tofu _dengan bumbu spesial yang dibuat Souji dari bahan-bahan yang dipesannya dari Junes mulai dibagikan kepada anak-anak itu. Souji membimbing mereka untuk mengucap syukur sebelum makan. Setelah anak-anak itu mulai makan dengan gembira, Souji membagi-bagikan boneka rajutan tangan yang sangat manis buatan Kanji kepada anak perempuan dan robot-robotan kepada anak laki-laki.

Setelah mereka kenyang makan dan saling membicarakan bingkisan-bingkisan mereka, orang tua mereka mulai datang menjemput. Beberapa mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Souji atas makanan dan bingkisannya.

Semua anak-anak sudah dijemput, kecuali Yuuta.

"Souji-senpai..." Naoto berbisik pada Souji, "kurasa kau harus mengantar anak itu pulang. Hari sudah hampir gelap."

Souji mengangguk. Naoto berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Yuuta. Souji memandang gadis itu bingung.

"Yuuta-kun," Naoto tersenyum pada anak itu, "kami akan mengantarmu pulang."

* * *

><p>Satu hal lain yang mengejutkan Souji mengenai Naoto adalah betapa gadis itu ternyata pandai menangani anak-anak.<p>

"Setiap kali teman-teman yang lain membicarakan jurus-jurus spesial _Phoenix Ranger Featherman R_, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa kau juga tahu soal ini?"

"_Featherman R_? Aku tahu salah satu jurus pamungkasnya. Bagaimana dengan _Feather Eternal Drill_? Mereka tidak akan mengalahkanmu—"

"Hebat! Kau tahu banyak! Aku ingin sekali memiliki _Featherman R _seperti teman-temanku yang lain." Yuuta mendesah.

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu yang sama persis... aku juga bersedia memodifikasinya agar _Featherman _milikmu lebih kuat. Katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau tambah pada _Featherman R._"

"Keren!"

Souji dan Naoto berdiri di sisi Yuuta, tetapi sepertinya pemuda berambut abu-abu itu seperti berada di luar lingkaran 'pergaulan' mereka.

"Tak kusangka, kau tahu sangat banyak..." Souji akhirnya berkomentar sambil menatap Naoto. Ia melihat rona merah menyemburat di pipi sang gadis.

"Jangan salah sangka, Senpai, aku—"

"Maafkan aku!"

Pandangan mereka teralih pada Minami Eri, ibu dari Minami Yuuta, yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka dan berhenti dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tidak masalah..." Souji langsung menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Seketika ekspresi antusias Yuuta memudar begitu saja. Naoto memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi ini.

Yuuta terdiam, begitu juga Eri, yang menyebabkan atmosfer kurang nyaman di sekitar mereka.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang..." Yuuta berlari meninggalkan ibunya. Sang ibu terlihat panik, namun tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengejar anaknya.

Eri mendesah. "Hari ini aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya." Ia memandang Souji.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah melakukan saranku untuk memberinya _Featherman R _sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?"

Eri tersenyum kecil. "Ya... sudah ada di rumah... kuharap dia menyukainya."

"Dia akan menyukainya..." Naoto menimpali, "dia sangat menginginkan _Featherman R_."

"Ya..." Eri tersenyum, "terima kasih sudah menemani Yuuta hari ini."

* * *

><p>Setelah Eri kembali ke rumahnya, Souji menawarkan untuk mengantar Naoto pulang. Mulanya gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah, tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah.<p>

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya kau memang penggemar robot dan mesin..." Souji berkomentar.

"Mesin itu menarik..." Naoto tersenyum, "membuat alat-alat yang berbeda dari biasanya seringkali membuatku gembira."

"Termasuk merakit robot." Souji menimpali, "Benar, bukan?"

Paras gadis itu sedikit merona. "Ya..."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu." Souji tersenyum kecil, "Aku baru saja mendapatkan _Neo-Featherman _yang belum dirakit."

"_Neo-Featherman_?" Naoto tampak terkejut, "bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Itu benda langka. Kau sulit mendapatkan itu di Inaba."

"Seseorang memintaku merakitnya..." Souji tersenyum, "aku meluangkan waktuku setiap malam akhir-akhir ini untuk merakitnya. Benda itu sangat sulit dirakit. Rasanya tidak ada anak kecil yang mampu melakukannya." Souji memandang Naoto. "Kurasa dengan bakatmu itu, kita bisa menyelesaikannya dalam satu atau dua hari saja."

"Kau berlebihan..." Naoto tertawa kecil, "tapi baiklah, Senpai. Kalau memang kau percaya aku mampu melakukannya, maka aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Souji mendapati senyum Naoto waktu itu adalah senyum yang polos, seperti senyuman anak kecil. Pemuda itu ingin mengembalikan senyum semacam itu di bibir Naoto, sekali lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan penulis:<strong>

Rasanya fanfic (atau ficlet) ini sangat berantakan... Tolong beritahu jika memang demikian...

Maaf karena baru di-_update _hari minggu. FFn kadang" error. Tapi aku akan selalu usahakan _update_ tidak akan lebih terlambat dari hari Minggu.

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Maya Megumi** yang bersedia menyumbangkan _review_. _Review _selalu mendorong semangat _author_, siapa pun _author _itu, benar tidak? XD *sotoy*

Terima kasih dan selamat berjumpa di cerita berikutnya!

**_Shinomiya Kaede/Snow Jou_**

_Additional Note: _aku menggunakan nama Seta Souji dan bukan Narukami Yu, karena karakter dan e_vent_ yang tertulis di sini lebih merupakan fanfiksi dari _game _dan bukan _anime_. Karakter Souji lebih ke arah apa yang dipilih di _game_, dan untuk pribadiku sendiri, aku menganggap Seta Souji dan Narukami Yu adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Seta Souji adalah nama tokoh utama di _manga_, yang sudah biasa kupakai untuk menulis fanfiksi yang berdasarkan _game_.


	3. Study Time and Achievements

**Circlets**

**Series of short stories about Love, Friendship, and Family**

**:-:**

**Study Time and Achievements**

_(Waktu Belajar dan Prestasi)_

_Notes: IT friendship_

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa bulan yang lalu<em>

**'PENGUMUMAN NILAI RATA-RATA UJIAN TENGAH SEMESTER**

Peringkat 1: Seta Souji – 95.7

Peringkat 2: Amagi Yukiko – 93.5'

Seta Souji tersenyum kecil. Nilainya meningkat sejumlah satu poin dibandingkan nilai rata-rata ujian sebelumnya. Souji telah berjanji untuk menghadiahi dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah sepeda motor baru jika ia berhasil mendapatkan angka 96 untuk nilai rata-rata ujian akhir semester nanti. Tidak ada salahnya mencuri _start_ dari Yosuke, bukan?

"Benar juga... Yosuke..." seketika Souji langsung teringat pada sahabat terbaik sekaligus partnernya itu. Kedua iris mata kelabunya mulai bergerak cepat mencari nama sahabatnya itu.

Ia menemukannya.

'Peringkat 81: Hanamura Yosuke – 63.7

Peringkat 82: Satonaka Chie – 63.0'

Seta Souji melihat kalimat yang terletak di bagian paling bawah kertas pengumuman hasil ujian tersebut.

_'Total murid kelas 2: 117'_

Ia mendesah perlahan.

* * *

><p><em>Masa sekarang<em>

Gumpalan-gumpalan awan gemuk dan gelap berenang menghalau matahari sore yang tengah menyinari kota kecil Inaba. Orang-orang yang berdiri tepat di bawah cakrawala mulai mempersiapkan payung masing-masing, waspada akan turunnya rintik-rintik air hujan yang dingin. Benar saja, dalam belasan menit, awan-awan gelap itu mulai berjatuhan sebagai hujan lebat yang diiringi guntur.

"Wah..." Hanamura Yosuke menganga menatap awan gelap yang menjatuhkan rintik-rintik tajam itu dari balik kaca jendela koridor sekolah. "Padahal aku berencana untuk belajar bersama di Junes _food court_. Minggu depan ujian akhir akan dimulai! Apa yang harus—agh," pemuda itu menghentikan monolognya ketika ia melihat Souji berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hujan, Yosuke..." Souji berhenti di depannya. "Kita tidak jadi belajar bersama di Junes, tapi bagaimana kalau kita memanfaatkan perpustakaan sekolah? Itu tempat yang lebih ideal untuk belajar."

"Perpustakaan sekolah?" Yosuke menaikkan alisnya, kemudian pandangannya kembali teralih ke luar kaca jendela yang mulai dihinggapi embun. "...Uh... baiklah... walaupun..."

"Walaupun...?" Souji tampak penasaran.

"Uh..." pemuda itu terlihat ragu sejenak. "T-tidak ada apa-apa."

* * *

><p>"Ah..." Satonaka Chie menganga seraya jari telunjuknya refleks mengarah pada Yosuke ketika pemuda itu bersama dengan Souji membuka pintu masuk perpustakaan. "Kau? Ke perpustakaan? Untuk belajar?"<p>

"Chie?" Yosuke tampak bingung sesaat, "Kau mencuri kalimatku. Aku lebih tidak percaya kau bersedia meluangkan waktumu sepulang sekolah untuk belajar di perpustakaan."

"Tepat sekali, Yosuke-kun." Yukiko, yang duduk di hadapan Chie, menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian mulai menahan tawa kecilnya yang khas, "Chie memang tidak pernah mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah seumur hidupnya. Ini baru yang pertama—"

"Sudahlah, Yukiko..." Chie mendesah, kemudian menatap Yosuke. "Yah... tidak ada salahnya kita sama-sama belajar, kan? Ayolah, dua orang dengan peringkat tertinggi seangkatan bersedia untuk jadi guru privat kita," ucap Chie dengan senyum cerah.

"Tidak masalah." Souji menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil. _'Asalkan mereka tidak terlalu menghalangiku meraih angka 96 itu...' _lanjut pemuda itu dalam hati.

Yosuke dan Souji hendak duduk di kursi di samping Chie dan Yukiko ketika pintu perpustakaan kembali terbuka, dilanjutkan dengan suara yang sangat familiar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengajari kami, Naoto-kun!" suara Kujikawa Rise terdengar cukup keras, yang lantas membuat gadis dengan rambut dikuncir dua itu menerima tatapan menegur dari guru wanita berkacamata yang menjaga perpustakaan.

"H-hey! Jangan berisik..." terdengar bisikan Tatsumi Kanji. Tidak lama kemudian, tampak sosok tiga orang _kohai _mereka berjalan memasuki perpustakaan.

"Senpai!" Rise menyapa riang ketika ia melihat Souji. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias, kemudian berlari mendekati Souji. "Pas sekali! Senpai pasti bisa mengajari kami juga."

"Souji-senpai sepertinya akan sibuk mengajari Yosuke-senpai, bukan begitu?" Shirogane Naoto akhirnya angkat bicara. "Jadi sebaiknya kita belajar di meja lain," ucap detektif muda itu seraya menghampiri meja yang berbeda dari meja mereka.

"Aw, Naoto-kun. Ayo kita belajar bersama saja!" Rise berjalan menghampiri Naoto, berusaha membujuk gadis dengan topi biru itu.

"Dari pengalaman sebelumnya, sepertinya membentuk kelompok belajar yang terlalu besar tidak akan efektif," ucap Naoto datar, mengingat kegiatan belajar bersama mereka di Junes beberapa hari lalu yang berakhir buruk. Tidak seorang pun yang belajar sungguh-sungguh.

"Naoto-kun, kami akan belajar dengan jauh lebih serius dibanding sebelumnya. Aku janji!" ujar Rise dengan riang sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naoto.

"Tidak." Naoto menjawab tegas. "Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya untuk belajar bersama Souji-senpai, itu terserah padamu, Rise. Aku tetap akan belajar sendiri dan aku membutuhkan konsentrasi." Gadis berambut biru gelap itu mulai membuka buku pelajaran matematika dan fisika miliknya.

Kanji berjalan menghampiri mereka. "A-aku... akan mengikuti saran Naoto... _yeah_..." ia memejam sebentar, kemudian seketika ekspresinya serius dan tegas. "Aku tidak akan mendapatkan nilai rata-rata tiga untuk kedua kalinya!" pemuda itu berteriak penuh tekad, kemudian duduk di kursi depan Naoto.

"Tatsumi, sekali lagi kau berteriak, aku akan mengusirmu keluar." Guru penjaga ruang perpustakaan itu berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Oh... maaf..." pemuda berpenampilan mirip _punk _itu tampak ragu. Kanji kemudian melirik Naoto. "...N-Naoto... ajarkan aku soal ini..." ucapnya gugup seraya menunjuk salah satu soal dalam buku matematikanya.

Naoto mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. "Soal ini sangat simpel, sebenarnya..."

"Benarkah?" Kanji membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya." Detektif muda itu tersenyum, "Sebenarnya, hal pertama yang kau perlukan adalah, kau harus menyukai matematika."

"Tidak mungkin." Kanji menjawab cepat.

"Kau hanya perlu memasukkan angka ke dalam rumus. Mirip seperti _puzzle. _Lihat pada bagian ini... kau hanya perlu memasukkan rumus logaritma—"

"T-tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku di belakang!" Rise memotong dengan panik, kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Naoto dan mulai membuka bukunya, menyamakan halaman buku dengan milik Kanji dan Naoto.

"—Lalu perhatikan koefisien—" Naoto masih meneruskan.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kalian bahas, sebenarnya? Jangan curang, Kanji!" Gadis itu menyela.

* * *

><p>"Mereka terlihat serius..." Chie memperhatikan mereka. "Kita juga tidak boleh kalah!"<p>

"Sedari tadi aku berusaha memberikan soal padamu, Chie, tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan..." Yukiko mengeluh.

"O-oh, maaf." Chie memaksakan senyum kecil, "A-apa pertanyaanmu barusan?"

"Sebutkan tipe-tipe awan yang termasuk awan tinggi."

"Awan...?" Chie membelalak. "Semua awan sama saja. Mereka putih, gempal, kadang-kadang memiliki bentuk-bentuk unik seperti... naga? Hati?"

"Tipe-tipe awan berbeda, Chie..." Souji menyela, "tipe awan tinggi, contohnya adalah awan _cirrus, cirrocumulus, _dan _cirrostratus. _Awan _cirrus _mengandung kristal-kristal es. Ketika kristal es bertemu dengan cahaya, maka cahaya tersebut akan terpantul dan mengalami pembiasan sehingga terpisah menjadi warna-warna yang membentuk fenomena _halo_."

"Ah... b-begitu...?" Chie tersenyum kaku. "Aku baru tahu..."

"Pasti kau tidak pernah memperhatikan penjelasan guru..." Yosuke berkata, "apalagi penjelasan King Moron. Tidak pantas untuk didengar, sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Yosuke?" Souji tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, "Aku akan memberimu pertanyaan paling simpel. Awan apa yang terlibat dalam hujan badai dan cuaca-cuaca buruk lainnya?"

Yosuke terdiam sesaat. "Tentu saja aku tahu... eh..." pemuda itu terlihat ragu, "_stratus_...?"

"Aku bingung mengapa nilai rata-ratamu bisa sedikit lebih tinggi dariku? Tentu saja jawabannya _cumulonimbus_." Chie melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Yang kau tahu pasti hanya satu itu." Yosuke mencibir, "kau bahkan tidak tahu _cumulonimbus _itu seperti apa."

"A-aku tahu lebih. _Cumulonimbus _termasuk awan rendah yang membentuk ke atas atau vertikal dan bukan horizontal. Awan _cumulonimbus _juga tinggi dan besar." Chie menjelaskan. "Aku _yakin _kau tidak tahu itu."

"Aku tahu, tentu saja." Yosuke mengelak, "Aku hanya sempat lupa namanya."

* * *

><p>Sekitar dua jam telah berlalu sejak mereka belajar. Souji dan Yukiko sedang fokus menghapal rumus-rumus dan teori-teori fisika. Chie telah beralih ke buku-buku kuliner tentang <em>steak <em>dan daging. Yosuke, yang berencana untuk istirahat sejenak akhirnya tertidur di atas buku pelajarannya dengan _headphone _yang mengalunkan musik favoritnya menutupi kedua telinga pemuda itu.

Sementara di meja seberang, hanya Naoto yang belum berhenti menggoreskan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus matematika rumit setingkat soal-soal olimpiade di atas kertas. Rise sedang asyik membaca majalah _fashion _yang kebetulan bertengger di dekat meja mereka, sementara Kanji duduk bersandar pada kursi dengan pola-pola boneka rajutan memenuhi otaknya.

"Aku harus mendapatkan angka 96..." Souji bergumam sendiri, "dan aku akan mendahului Yosuke mendapatkan sepeda motor itu—"

"Senpai!" Rise tiba-tiba berdiri dari meja seberang dan berjalan menghampiri Souji. "Lihat ini, aku menemukan pakaian yang akan membuatmu terlihat sangat keren saat memakainya. Kau bisa mempercayai _sense of fashion _dari Kujikawa Rise ini!" ucap gadis itu riang sambil menyodorkan majalahnya pada Souji.

"Maaf, Rise, aku—" Souji tampak sedikit terkejut ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke majalah yang dipegang Rise. Matanya tidak terfokus pada pakaian yang dimaksud Rise, tetapi pada kolom khusus resensi buku. "...Edisi khusus dari _The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle _karya Haruki Murakami?"

"Apa?" Rise tampak bingung. Ia tidak pernah mengerti apa-apa tentang buku-buku yang beredar di publik.

"Pinjam sebentar." Souji menarik majalah itu dari tangan Rise. "Edisi langka yang sudah beredar di toko buku... aku harus mendapatkan ini." Souji tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

Perhatian Yukiko akhirnya teralihkan dari buku fisika. "Ada apa, Souji-kun?"

"Aku harus pergi ke Yomenaido sekarang," ucap pemuda itu cepat sembari membereskan buku-bukunya dan meraih tasnya. "Aku berangkat—" pemuda itu melesat keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ah." Yukiko melirik jam perpustakaan. "Aku juga harus pulang untuk membantu di penginapan." Gadis berbando merah itu ikut berdiri dan mulai merapikan buku-bukunya. "Aku pergi dulu, Chie."

"Apa? Tunggu!" Chie langsung menutup buku kulinernya, "Kau belum selesai mengajari kami!"

Gadis penggemar _kungfu _itu hanya mampu menatap sahabat baiknya menghilang ke balik pintu keluar perpustakaan dengan mulut ternganga. "M-masih ada yang harus kutanyakan..." Ia memandang berkeliling, melihat Kanji yang telah tertidur, Yosuke yang juga masih tertidur, dan Rise dengan kedua matanya yang lebar dan majalah di tangannya.

Satu-satunya harapan gadis itu adalah—

"Naoto-kun, ajari kami—"

Saat itu juga, sang gadis yang masih setia mengenakan seragam laki-laki itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Kakek sudah meneleponku untuk pulang. Ada kasus tambahan untuk kuselidiki..." gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar dan antusias. Ia memperhatikan teman-temannya yang tersisa. "Selamat berjuang untuk ujian besok, kalian semua," ucap Naoto sopan sambil mengangkat sedikit ujung topinya, kemudian meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

* * *

><p><strong>'PENGUMUMAN NILAI RATA-RATA UJIAN AKHIR SEMESTER<strong>

Peringkat 1: Seta Souji – 94.8

Peringkat 2: Amagi Yukiko – 94.5

Peringkat 80: Satonaka Chie – 65.5

Peringkat 81: Hanamura Yosuke – 64.0'

"Nilaiku turun..." Souji menunduk lemas.

"Nilaiku meningkat..." Yukiko tersenyum puas.

"Peringkatku tidak berubah..." Yosuke meringis.

"Peringkatku naik 1 tingkat di atas Yosuke..." Chie mendesah.

"Jangan bercanda... kita bisa jadi tidak naik kelas." Yosuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"J-jangan membuatku takut. Nilaiku tidak jauh berbeda darimu, Yosuke." Chie merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Aku tidak jadi membeli sepeda motor..." Souji menekan pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana dengan nilai para _kohai _kita?" Yukiko melirik kertas pengumuman di samping pengumuman ujian kelas 2.

'Peringkat 1: Shirogane Naoto – 96.7

Peringkat 96: Kujikawa Rise – 50.1

Peringkat 100: Tatsumi Kanji – 48.8

_Total murid kelas 1: 110'_

"Astaga..." Yukiko menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Mereka sangat menyedihkan..." Yosuke membelalakkan matanya. "Aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan Kanji, tapi nilai Rise lebih rendah dari dugaanku."

"Hei, nilaiku meningkat." Terdengar suara Kanji dari belakang mereka. Chie menoleh dan mendapati juniornya itu tersenyum puas. "Sebelumnya, aku peringkat 109 seangkatan. Semua berkat Naoto."

"Tetap saja buruk..." Yosuke bergumam sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa." Rise berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum cerah. "Pelajaran sekolah juga tidak akan berguna. Soal bahasa, aku bisa menyewa penerjemah, misalnya..."

"Minimal kau membutuhkan itu untuk naik kelas, Rise-chan." Chie mendesah pelan, "Kau terlihat santai sekali."

"N-naik kelas! Benar juga." Seketika, Rise terlihat panik. "S-sekolah benar-benar menyebalkan...!"

"Naoto-kun gemilang sekali..." Yukiko tersenyum, "dia cerdas di berbagai bidang pelajaran. Kau ingat penjelasan panjang lebarnya tentang sejarah, teori fisika dan matematika, dan..." gadis berambut panjang itu terdiam sejenak, "...semuanya."

"Aku terkejut Naoto-kun tidak mendapat nilai rata-rata 100." Chie tersenyum lebar.

"Angka itu sulit diraih..." Souji berkomentar, memperhatikan angka 96 di samping nama Naoto. _'Seandainya aku juga meraih angka yang sama...' _pemuda itu mendesah. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyalahkan Haruki Murakami.

"Berapa pun nilai kita, mari rayakan usaha keras kita di Junes hari ini! Bagaimana?" Rise membuka suara untuk memberi saran.

"Oh, ide bagus! Ajak Naoto-kun juga. Di mana dia?"

"Masih di kelasnya..." Kanji memberi tahu. "Wali kelas Naoto sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang tawaran untuk mengikuti olimpiade."

"Hebat sekali." Chie tersenyum, "Rasanya aku ingin sekali saja bertukar otak dengan Naoto-kun, atau Souji-kun, atau Yukiko, di masa-masa ujian seperti ini."

"Itu akan sangat mengerikan, Chie." Yukiko tampak sedikit mual membayangkan mereka benar-benar membuka kepala mereka dan menukar otak.

"Ahaha... kau kadang-kadang aneh, Yukiko..." hanya itu komentar yang bisa diberikan Chie.

"Kalian masih berkumpul di sini?" terdengar suara sopan Naoto yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Naoto-kun! Selamat atas keberhasilanmu!" Rise mendekap Naoto dengan ceria. "Kau cerdas sekali! Bagaimana? Kau jadi ikut olimpiade?" Rise bertanya sambil melepas topi Naoto dan mengacak-acak rambut pendek gadis itu.

"Rise, tolong hentikan..." Naoto merapikan kembali rambutnya. "Soal olimpiade itu... masih kupikirkan..." gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Rise tampak terkejut. Gadis itu melepas pelukannya.

"Aku khawatir waktunya akan sedikit berbenturan dengan... penyelidikan kita yang masih berlangsung."

"Jangan dipikirkan." Souji langsung menyela, "Jangan sampai penyelidikan kita menghambat prestasimu."

Naoto memperhatikan Souji sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku perlu mempertimbangkan hal-hal lain juga, Senpai..."

"Hal-hal apa?" pemuda itu bertanya.

Naoto tidak langsung menjawab. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. "Rahasia."

"Rahasia?" Rise tersenyum. "Jangan bertingkah misterius begitu, Naoto-kun."

"Sudahlah... Ah, bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul hari ini untuk mengadakan sedikit... 'perayaan'...?" gadis itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Souji dapat melihat parasnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kami juga berencana begitu, Naoto-kun!" Rise menjawab ceria. "Ayo kita sama-sama ke Junes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan penulis:<strong>

Ternyata, berusaha tetap konsisten memang tantangan. Aku benar-benar ingin _weekly updated_, dan belum berencana untuk menghapus dua kata itu di _summary_. Uhm... tolong sabar denganku. Aku masih berusaha memenuhi itu, dan harus belajar untuk lebih konsisten. Ah ya, sebagai info tambahan... **LuR **akan diupdate dalam waktu dekat ini. *OOT*

Lagi-lagi, _chapter_ ini rasanya berantakan dan... segalanya terasa _off_ :'D

Aku tetap ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk _reviewer_, yakni **Kuroka **dan **Togane Shiro**. Terima kasih banyak! Dan terima kasih juga untuk mereka yang membaca fic dan _chapter _ini XD

Mohon komentar, kritik, saran, dan/atau perbaikan yang dapat disampaikan lewat _review_!

**Shinomiya Kaede**


End file.
